Dear Future Husband
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Ini 10 hal yang harus dipastikan ada dalam diri kamu jika ingin memenangkan hati cewe paling cantik di sekolah ini yaitu aku! / Inojin tidak ingin image mama yang sempurna di otaknya jadi tercemar / Inisih bukan kriteria cari suami tapi cari pembantu1 / Sai yang lemot atau Inojinnya yang idiot, dua-duanya gagal paham / Inojin-kun, mau tau satu rahasia gak?


_09 maret 1998_

 _Untuk calon suami Ino Yamanaka di masa depan..._

 _Ini 10 hal yang harus dipastikan ada dalam diri kamu jika ingin memenangkan hati cewe paling cantik di sekolah ini yaitu aku:_

 _1\. Aku suka kencan. Jadi pastikan dalam seminggu kita harus kencan . Oh jangan lupa juga bawa bunga setiap kita anniversary. Pastikan bunganya mawar merah, masih segar dan wangi. Kalau kita harus jauh-jauhan, jangan lupa untuk kirim surat setiap minggunya._

 _2\. Eng... aku gabisa masak. Dan males banget belajar masak, Jadi pastikan kamu ga ngomel ngomel karena panci rumah jadi bolong, atau nuntut untuk dimasakin. No no, kalau laper masak aja sendiri!_

 _3\. Terkadang aku akuin ada masa-masa aku jadi gila karena ga berhasil dapet barang diskon besar-besaran dan karenanya aku bakal menggila ke semua orang. Kamu cukup diam dan katakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ok darling?_

 _4\. Aku cantik. Kamu akuin itu kan? Katakan aku cantik setiap malam, and you get my love_

 _5\. Setelah berantem, cukup minta maaf. Aku gamau jadi pihak yang salah. Sekalipun aku salah sih, tapi heiii Ino Yamanaka tidak pernah salah!_

 _6\. Selalu sediakan waktu untuk aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Siapa tau aku khilaf dan berpaling ke cowo lain kan entar kamu repot. Soalnya move on dari Ino Yamanaka itu butuh waktu seumur hidup_ _(serius ini testimoni mantan)_

 _7\. Jangan berpikir kotor! Jangan terhadap aku ataupun cewek lain. Aku suka cowo murni, apa adanya dan kadang bingung-bingung dalam hubungan. Cukup aku yang mimpin_

 _8\. Kamu harus punya penghasilan yang banyak!_ _aku gamau harus merana karena liat temen-temen yang lain bisa ganti-ganti tas setiap minggunya ataupun jalan-jalan ke taman pake vespa keluaran terbaru sementara kita jalan kaki. Menikahi Ino Yamanaka itu butuh modal besar ._

 _9\. Aku suka cowo tinggi jadi aku ga kesusahan ambil barang ketika lagi belanja. Aku juga suka cowo yang punya pundak lebar. Jadi ketika aku lagi cape ataupun nangis jadi nyaman bersandar. Oh iya, dia juga harus ganteng. Aku gamau kalah dari si jidat-lebar- Sakura yang gandeng-gandeng dewa-jutek-tapi-ganteng-Sasuke setiap di sekolah. Jadii, kalo kamu belum memenuhi kriteria tadi, usaha dulu deh!_

 _10\. Yang terakhir dan paling penting, jangan coba-coba berbohong apalagi berpaling dari aku. Yah meskipun susah sih cari cewe yang lebih cantik dari Ino Yamanaka. Jangan pernah buat aku kecewa karena sekali aku kecewa dan dibohongin, aku gak bakal pernah kasih kesempatan kedua. Berpaling dari aku, maka aku kejar kamu ke ujung dunia! Ke neraka sekalian!_

 _Nah future husband, you better love me right!_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Ino Yamanaka(ipa 3-2 )_

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story:** **KEYLIEKEY**

 **Enjoy!**

Inojin bergidik ngeri.

Niat awalnya yaitu mencari baju bekas demi tugas kelompoknya dengan Shikadai dan Boruto. Tapi ketika dia mencoba mengambil tumpukan kotak paling atas, kotak yang diinjaknya goyang dan menjatuhkan seluruh tumpukan kotak bersama dengan dirinya. Gudang yang awalnya rapih jadi berantakan karena ulahnya barusan. Padahal mamanya sudah memperingatkan untuk menjaga kerapihan barang-barang di gudang. Segera dirapihkannya barang-barang yang keluar dari kotaknya tersebut sebelum mamanya datang dan mengomel sepanjang hari.

Saat itulah matanya melihat tumpukkan album foto. Sepertinya ini milik mamanya karena seluruh cover luarnya berwarna ungu.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Menghabiskan waktu tidur siangnya untuk membuka-buka kotak kenangan mamanya. Awalnya semua menarik bagi inojin. Dia sudah tau jika mamanya bersahabat dengan paman Shikamaru dan paman Chouji. Itu juga yang menyebabkan Shikadai dan Chouchou sering menginap di rumahnya. Tapi dia baru tau jika mamanya satu sekolah dengan orangtua dari teman-teman sekolahnya sekarang.

Sebut saja paman Naruto dengan rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Ada juga paman Sasuke yang rambutnya lebih lagi melawan gravitasi bumi (maaf ya Sarada). Ada bibi Hinata, bibi Sakura (yang setiap minggu selalu ke rumah untuk belajar masak), ada paman Lee ( yang menghadiahkan baju senam hijau ketat ketika ulang tahunnya ke 8), ada paman Kiba, bibi Tenten, paman Neji (yang hampir dia kira seorang perempuan) dan beberapa orang yang Inojin tidak terlalu ingat tapi selalu dilihatnya ketika mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah.

Astaga dunia sempit sekali!

Hampir dua jam Inojin membuka-buka album foto sekaligus merapihkannya kembali ke dalam kotak. Saat itulah matanya melihat sepucuk surat terselip di diantara dua album foto. Awalnya Inojin ragu untuk membuka suratnya, karena suratnya lecek dan seperti bekas remasan. Siapa tau ini surat mamanya dikeluarkan dari sekolah, atau surat pemanggilan orang tua karena mamanya tinggal kelas.

Tidak, tidak. Inojin tidak ingin image mama yang sempurna di otaknya jadi tercemar.

Namun dasar memang darah Yamanaka mengalir di dalam dirinya, Inojin segera membuka surat lecek tersebut dan membacanya.

Dan hasilnya dia tercengang. Super tercengang!

Ini mamanya yang paling cantik, yang menjadi panutan dan kiblat fashion teman kelasnya yang perempuan, yang diam-diam teman cowoknya selalu merona jika main ke rumah, yang menjadi pujaan kaka kelasnya setiap mamanya datang mengambil rapor. Mamanya yang dipuji guru-gurunya karena selain cantik, mamanya juga pintar karena menyelesaikan s2 psikologi di umur 24(jangan tanya kenapa Inojin bisa inget detailnya. Guru-gurunya selalu mengucapkan itu ketika rapat dengan orangtua). Mamanya yang jago masak, yang selalu tersenyum saat membangunkannya dan selalu mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Ini mamanya yang itu!?

Inojin menahan nafasnya. Mamanya ketika 17 tahun kenapa ke pedean gini sih? Yahh... inojin akui sih di usia mamanya yang ke 36 sama sekali tidak ada tanda kerutan di wajahnya. Kulitnya masih sekencang yang Inojin bisa ingat . Badannya masih langsing dan sama sekali tidak ada gelambir lemak. Gaya bajunya tidak kalah modis dengan kaka-kaka SMA yang sering dia lihat. Singkat cerita, mamanya ga menua dan malah semakin muda setiap tahunnya.

Tapi bukan berarti mamanya bisa kepedean gitu kan? Dulu mamanya makan apasih? Inisih bukan kriteria cari suami tapi cari pembantu. Sial sekali pria yang jadi suami mamanya karena harus memenuhi standar suami tidak logis.

"Kk-kalau begitu..." mata Inojin melebar.

Pria sial itu...papanya! Astaga idolanya yang super tampan itu, ternyata dia korban kecantikan luar mamanya saat umur 17 tahun.

Inojin merengut. Kalau diingat-ingat sikap papanya selama ini memang memenuhi kualifikasi suami idaman mamanya. Papanya setiap malam minggu pasti mengajak mamanya keluar. Akibatnya inojin selalu dititipkan di rumah shikadai. Papanya juga pintar masak. Yah mamanya jugasih, tapi itukan tetap memenuhi syarat ke 2!  
Papanya juga selalu mengalah ketika mamanya mengomel dan hanya tersenyum ketika satu keluarga di amuk mamanya. Papanya juga kaya. Oke, Inojin tidak mau sombong tapi sebagai pelukis terkenal yang karyanya selalu dipesan artis dunia, sudah tidak terhitung berapa negara yang keluarganya kunjungi untuk liburan. Papanya juga berbadan tinggi dan berpundak lebar. Tingginya bahkan melebihi mamanya (yang punya tinggi diatas standar ibu-ibu).

Dan yah... inojin akui papanya memang tampan. Itu jugalah yang menyebabkan teman2 kelas perempuannya senang main ke rumahnya. Tapi masa sih mamanya benar-benar mencari cowo sesuai standar ga logisnya? Kasihan sekali papanya harus berjuang dan memenuhi seluruh kualifikasi mamanya.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apakah papanya tau syarat suami yang diidamkan mamanya? Apakah selama ini idolanya tertipu dengan kecantikan mamanya? Dia harus klarifikasi langsung dengan papanya sebelum image mama sempurna hancur dari otaknya.

Inojin lari mengelilingi komplek perumahannya sampai dilihat papanya sedang duduk di halaman keluarga Nara bersama dengan paman Shikamaru dan paman Neji.

"Papa!"

Sai menoleh untuk mendapati anaknya yang berlari lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia berdiri dengan senyum masih bertengger di wajahnya dan dengan tangan diangkat siap mendapat high-five. Namun Inojin langsung menubruk kaki papanya dan menyembunyikan wajah kecilnya diantara dua kaki Sai.

"Eh? " tangan Sai masih tergantung saat dirasakan pundak Inojin naik turun tidak sabaran karena capek berlari. Sai menepuk kepala Inojin pelan memberikan waktu untuk anaknya bernafas.

"Sudah baikan? " Inojin melepas kedua kaki ayahnya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sai menahan seluruh pertanyaan di otaknya dan menunggu Inojin bercerita sendiri.

"Pha.. pha...papa" masih dengan nafas tersenggal Inojin mendongak melihat papanya. Dilihat Sai masih tersenyum dan menunggunya untuk berbicara.

Inojin menarik celana Sai kuat "Jangan tertipu mama!"

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Sai menaikkan alis mendengar perkataan anaknya "Maksudnya gimana , Nak?"

Inojin menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap tumpah. Dia makin meremas celana Sai antisipasi menangis dihadapan papanya.

"Ja.. jangan tertipu wajah cantik mama"

Sai yang genius menoleh ke arah Shikamaru si dewa genius dan mencoba mencari jawaban. Shikamaru hanya mengedik dan melanjutkan permainan shogi dengan Neji.

Sai pun berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajah dengan Inojin"coba gimana maksudnya maaf papa ga ngerti"

Inojin menatap frustasi papanya. Ledakan emosi bertumpuk di dadanya membuat Inojin menangis keras.

Papanya yang lemot atau Inojinnya yang idiot, dua-duanya gagal paham

* * *

Sai mengamati Inojin yang masih fokus menghabiskan porsi kedua es serutnya. Setelah ledakan tangis Inojin di rumah Shikamaru, Sai memutuskan mengungsi ke kedai es di seberang rumah Shikamaru. Dia tidak mau membawa Inojin ke rumah dulu, apalagi dengan baju kotor dan mata sembab. Ino nanti akan mengomel seharian.

"G-gitu hiks...mm-mama tidak ss-sebaik keliatannya, Pa" masih dengan sesengukan dan sendok es krim menggantung di udara Inojin menoleh ke arah Papanya.

Sai tersenyum lembut "Jadi Inojin mau papa gimana? Ninggalin mama sendirian?"

"Papa ga mungkin berani" Inojin menyuap eskrimnya lagi.

"Loh kenapa?"

"Syarat suami mama yang ke 10. Papa tidak boleh berpaling kalo ga mau mama ngejar papa bahkan sampai neraka"

"O..oh iya ha ha ha. " Sai tertawa garing menyingkirkan atmosfer yang mendadak menyeramkan diantara mereka.

Suara interupsi telepon mengganggu keheningan diantara mereka. Inojin menoleh dan mendapati _waifu_ menelpon papanya. Inojin dan Sai saling pandang "Sebentar ya papa angkat dulu telpon mama"

Sebelum Sai sempat pergi, Inojin lebih dulu menarik lengan kemeja ayahnya. "Jangan bilang mama Inojin lagi sama papa"

Sai hanya tersenyum, melepas pelan tangan anaknya dan berjalan agak jauh kearah pintu keluar. Inojin yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh es serutnya cemberut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya. Gimana kalau papanya ga ngerti juga dan memutuskan tetap pura-pura jadi papa yang baik? Emang papanya ga capek setiap saat meladeni kemauan mamanya yang memang banyak itu? Memang papanya ga punya emosi apa sampe selalu tersenyum apapun kejahilan mamanya? Mamanya, manusia laing jahil yang pernah Inojin kenal. 11:12 dengan Boruto. Bedanya hanya pada usia mereka yang terpaut 26 tahun.

" ayo pulang mama sudah khawatir nunggu kita di rumah" suara papanya menyadarkan Inojin dari lamunannya.

Tunggu. Kita? Papanya bilang kalo mereka lagi bareng?

Inojin merengut dan mengikuti papanya "Kok papa lapor mama kalau Inojin lagi disini sih? Inojin mau ke Shikadai habis ini"

Sai menggendong Inojin dan berjalan tergesa "Pulang dulu ya bandel. Nanti mama ngomel"

Tuhkan, papanya emang korban kecantikan mamanya!

* * *

" _Tadaima!"_ Sai melepas sepatunya dengan Inojin masih di gendongan. Inojin lalu cepat-cepat turun dan lari ke kamar menghindari mamanya.

" _Okae..ri,_ Loh Inojin- _kun_ mana?" Ino celingukan mencari anaknya yang imut itu.

"Ah...ahahah dia tadi langsung ke kamarnya" Sai langsung mengiring istrinya ke meja makan menghindari seluruh pertanyaan istrinya

"Astaga dia gak laper? Bentar aku panggil dulu. Sai- _kun_ makan duluan ya"

Ino bersiap pergi ketika tangan Sai menahannya "Sudah biarkan Inojin istirahat. Dia tadi lari-lari keliling komplek"

"Hahhhh… Entar pingsan baru tau. _Anata_ , nanti dia pendek gak tumbuh-tumbuh kalo melewatkan makan siang. Aku panggil dulu ya dia makan, baru tidur" Ino meremas tangan suaminya

"Biarkan saja dia. Lagipula ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan" Sai menatap serius Ino.

* * *

"Inojin- _kun_ " suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Inojin yang sedang main game. Cepat-cepat dimatikan komputernya lalu berlari ke kasur, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara selimut

"Inojin _-kun_ mama masuk ya..." Ino berjalan perlahan mendekati anaknya yang sedang bergelung di selimutnya.

"Hmmm... bau ya. Udah jam 7 malem ada yang belum mandi dari pagi nih"

Inojin masih belum merespon mamanya. Dia masih kekeuh membelakangi Ino.

"Inojin- _kun_... makan yuk temenin mama makan. Mama ga mau makan kalo Inojin ga makan" suara lemah mamanya terdengar lagi.

Astaga, mamanya belum makan? Inojin ingat tadi pagi mamanya juga tidak sarapan karena terburu-buru mengantar Inojin yang telat, siang juga mamanya belum makan karena Inojin ngambek di kamar dan sekarang sudah malam mamanya belum makan juga?

Inojin cepat-cepat bangun dan menghadap mamanya. Dipegangnya pipi Ino yang tersenyum jahil. Astaga, Inojin ditipu lagi !?

"Mama! Mama bohongin Inojin ya?" Inojin merengut tak suka

Ino mencubit pipi Inojin " Gak, serius mama belum makan. Mama nungguin anak ganteng mama makan dulu. Makan dulu yuk sayangnya mama!" Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Inojin masih diam memandang nanar tangan mamanya.

"Ayo dong Inojin- _kun_ mama pegel nih nungguin cinta gak bersambut dari cowok ganteng di depan mama" Ino menggerak-gerakkan jarinya berharap Inojin menyambut tangannya, tapi Inojin malah ngebuang muka.

Ino menghela nafasnya pelan. Sial! Anaknya kalo lagi merajuk persis banget kayak papanya. Susah dibujuk! Ino memijit pelan keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Hahh… Ini gak akan berakhir cepat.

"Oke sekarang kenapa lagi. Mama ada salah sama Inojin?" Inojin menggeleng pelan

"Eng... Mama ada lupa janji sama Inojin?" Inojin menggeleng kepalanya makin keras

" Apa ini karena... mama nipu papa?" Inojin mengalihkan matanya cepat ke arah Ino.

"Ahahaha..itu tadi papa cerita" Ino menjawab pandangan Inojin yang seolah bertanya 'siapa-yang-bocorin-sama-mama?'

Astaga, tidak adakah rahasia pribadi di rumahnya?

Ino mengelus pelan kepala Inojin. Mencoba menerima nasib punya anak ganteng tapi lebay yang sangat mengidolakan papanya. Pantas saja dia merajuk seharian, dia ga terima idolanya 'ditipu'.

"Inojin- _kun_ , mau tau satu rahasia gak?" Inojin menatap enggan mamanya yang tersenyum jahil.

"Sebenarnya mama duluan yang suka sama papa loh. Bahkan mama yang ngejar-ngejar papa dulu hehe"

Inojin menatap Ino tidak percaya. Kenyataan apa lagi ini? Masa mamanya yang sempurna itu mengejar - ngejar papanya?

"AHHH lucunya anak mamaa..." Ino berteriak heboh memeluk Inojin. Bagaimana tidak, Inojin yang terbengong-bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan pipi montok memang imut banget.

Inojin(yang masih di dekap Ino kuat) masih belum kembali pada kesadarannya sampai dirasanya sesak barulah Inojin memberontak dari dekapan mamanya. "Mm-mama lepas dulu"

"O-oh iya sayang maafkan mama" Ino cepat-cepat menepuk punggung Inojin pelan. Inojin menatap tajam mamanya yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"Yah... jadi gitu. Yang suka sama papa itu mama duluan. Mama bahkan ngejar-ngejar papa sampai paris. Makanya S2 mama lulusan Prancis " Ino manggut-manggut mengenang masa kuliah dimana dia bela-belain menabung uang belanjanya demi les bahasa prancis.

"Tt-terus..."

Ino duduk di kasur dan memeluk Inojin "Terus mama belajar masak karena mama gak kuat makan masakan Prancis. Mama juga daftar di kampus yang sama dengan papa. Terus papa akhirnya luluh sama kegigihan mama. Nikah deh!"

Inojin masih shock dengan kenyataan yang baru diterimanya. Jadi selama ini mamanya duluan yang suka papanya? Bukan kebalik?

"Ap-apa... papa tau tentang syarat suami idaman mama?"

Ino memegang dagunya dan berpikir "Kayanya gak deh. Itu barang-barang pribadi mama jadi papa ga pernah berani pegang-pegang" Seingatnya suratnya itu langsung di susun bersama barang-barang pribadinya. Dan barang-barang pribadinya tidak pernah ada yang boleh nyentuh selain dirinya. Kecuali oleh Inojin tentu saja

"Terus kenapa papa bisa tau mama suka kencan setiap minggu? Kenapa papa selalu ngalah kalo mama ngomel? Kenapa papa selalu bilang mama yang paling cantik di dunia ini? Kenapa papa bisa tau bunga kesukaan mama mawar merah segar?" Inojin bertanya cepat tanpa jeda

"Kk-kenapa papa bisa memenuhi setiap standar suami idaman mama?" bisik Inojin pelan.

Pandangan Ino melembut. Terkadang takdir memang lucu. 12 Tahun bersama Sai, setiap harinya Ino bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya seorang Sai yang sabar dan mengerti dirinya sebelum dijelaskan. Sai yang romantis dengan caranya, kadang linglung mengancingkan kemejanya sendiri, yang kadang menumpahkan minuman sebagian sebelum meminumnya. Sai yang membuat Ino merasa dibutuhkan setiap hari.

Dan Ino menjawab pertanyaan Inojin dengan jawaban yang sama setiap kali orang-orang bertanya mengapa Ino bisa mendapatkan suami nyaris sempurna seperti Sai

" _Itu semua karena papa yang mencintai mama setiap harinya. Lebih dari itu, karena Tuhan menyayangi mama, Tuhan menciptakan Papa yang melengkapi kekurangan Mama."_

* * *

"Ma, kapan mama pertama kali suka sama papa. Dan kenapa?" Inojin menggandeng tangan Ibunya saat mereka hendak menyebrang.

"Hm... dari pertama kali ketemu. Karena papa ganteng?" Ino balik bertanya

Inojin mengerang. Mamanya emang gak pernah bisa serius

"ahahahah _yarre yarre_. Mama suka pertama kali sama papa... saat di depan mading sekolah. Dan itu semua karena puisi buatan papa"

"puisi? Puisi apa?" Inojin menghentikan langkah mamanya.

Ino menepuk pelan jidat anaknya "Nanti ya. Mama kasih tau kalo Inojin- _kun_ udah gede. Sana masuk udah bel tuh!"

Inojin merengut tak suka sambil berjalan menuju Shikadai dan Boruto yang menunggunya. Sebelum masuk kelas Inojin segera berbalik mendapati mamanya yang masih menunggunya di gerbang

"Dah ma!Hati-hati di jalan. Inojin sayang mama" Inojin melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Ino tertawa.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini cukup bagi Inojin. Yang penting dia tau sikap Papanya selama ini bukan pura-pura. Yang penting dia tau Mamanya sangat mencintai papanya. Yang penting Inojin tau, mereka akan bersama sampai waktu yang memisahkan.

* * *

 _Dear future wife,_ _  
_ _My feelings for you are overflowing like a shower_

 _Monday let me hear your dream  
_ _Tuesday we'll be closer  
_ _Wednesday I don't know but I want to know more about you  
_ _Thursday I wish upon a star  
_ _Friday let me see you in my dreams_

 _Stay by my side,_ _  
_ _We don't need a promise_ _  
_ _As usual, forever we'll look up to the sky together_

 _You're world_ _  
_ _You're future_ _  
_ _I want to be with you always_

 _Everyday you're in my heart_

 _With love, Monday Tuesday I'll be there_ _  
_ _Wednesday Thursday loving you more_ _  
_ _Friday Saturday Sunday I will love you more and more_

 _An unstoppable feeling is coming_ _  
_ _To you everyday love_

 _Ss(seni 3-1)_

 **A.N**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan urusan kuliah (yang baru sadar tidak pernah ada habisnya. Ya Allah bantu hamba T.T), Saya kembali lagi dengan fict Saiino yang diketik di kereta Bandung- Jakarta lanjut lagi di KRL Jakarta-Bogor. Tau-tau pas ceritanya sudah selesai, saya sudah nyampe di Bogor. Nice!

Idenya muncul ketika saya lagi denger lagu Meghan Trainor- Dear Future Husband. Kok ngerasa sifat cowo yang di deskripsiin cocok sama sifatnya Sai yang patuh-patuh gimana gitu sama Ino. Akhirnya terciptalah fict ini. Hampir ngerasa ga layak posting karena dari awal sampe akhir MANA KONFLIKNYA YA MBA!? /emosi/

Berapa banyak dari kalian yang ngerasa Sai cocok sama deskripsi lagu Dear Future Husband? Tell me!

 _Mind to Rnr._

 _._

 _._

 _KEY-Keziaaditya_


End file.
